Dangerous Kyubi Falling In Love
by Courrielyx
Summary: Naruto adalah siluman berwujud rubah. Setiap waktu tak terlewatkan Siluman rubah itu untuk tak mengganggunya. Yang membuat Sakura membencinya itu Naruto sangat suka menciumnya, memeluknya saat tidur dan selalu mengendusnya setiap waktu. Lalu apa yang harus mesti Sakura lakukan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan siluman rubah, bernama Naruto? RnR minna? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto adalah siluman berwujud rubah. Semenjak bertemu Naruto, Sakura menbencinya. Sejak saat itu, kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis, setiap waktu tak terlewatkan Siluman rubah itu untuk tak mengganggunya. Yang membuat Sakura membencinya itu Naruto sangat suka menciumnya,memeluknya saat tidur dan selalu mengendusnya setiap waktu. _

_Lalu apa yang harus mesti Sakura lakukan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan pemuda siluman rubah, bernama Naruto? _

.

.

.

**Kimie Sakiyurai' production.**

**Naruto sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Dark Courriel PRESENT**

_**'Dangerous Kyubi Falling In Love'**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning: DIPERINGATKAN INI RATE M, AKU GAK TANGGUNG DOSA KALIAN LOH #faceCalm**

**A NaruSaku Fanfic**

**ENJOY HERE! *(Duduk anteng**

.

.

Mobil berwarna abu-abu melaju sedang membelah jalanan sepi di sebuah desa kecil—Konoha itulah namanya. Terkenal akan desa yang mempunyai keindahan di sebuah bukitnya yang hijau.

Di dalam mobil ada seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun termenung melihat rerumputan hijau luas dari mobil yang sedang melaju. Ia tak sendiri, ada ibunya yang terlihat awet muda, tepat duduk di depan bersama sang supir yang akan mengantar ke tempat tujuannya. Di sebelahnya juga ada adik perempuanya yang berumur 10 tahun.

Masih diam seperti sebelumnya. Gadis dengan rambut pink pucatnya itu melirik sekilas jam kecilnya.

_'Tepat jam 10,' _

renungnya dalam hati. Itu berarti, hampir dua jam harus memakan perjalanan ini. Tak ada yang tahu mobil ini akan berhenti dimana—kecuali ibunya. Rasanya melelahkan harus duduk diam seperti ini. Apalagi keadaan di dalam mobil begitu sepi tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Sora—adik perempuannya yang biasa cerewet, kali ini berubah menjadi kalem. Dirinya memang terbiasa untuk tak banyak bicara selama ini—mungkin semenjak kejadian itu.

Ah, mengingat kejadian itu lagi. rasanya ada perasaan yang hilang dari hatinya. Gadis itu tertunduk. Mengingat lagi rasa dimana sosok ayah yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini.

Ayah yang sebagai sosok pelindung bagi keluarga, harus pergi secepatnya dari dunia ini. Ia menangis tak luput juga hatinya teriris dua terbawa oleh ayahnya yang telah meninggal. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali berkaca-kaca menatap langit. Padahal ia tak ingin cengeng lagi. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia harus dengan mudahnya seperti ini lagi.

"Sakura-_nee_, ada apa?"

gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu lantas menyeka butiran air matanya cepat-cepat. Lalu menatap Sora canggung seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Umm, aku tak apa-apa. Hanya lelah saja,"

ucapnya singkat. Lantas kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil—menyembunyikan keadaanya barusan yang menangis. Sakura hanya tak ingin membuat Sora atau ibunya harus khawatir. Jadi lebih baik ia berbohong saja.

Sora mengangguk maklum menanggapi kakak perempuannya itu. Kemudian memanggil ibunya yang ada berada di depan.

"Ibu, apa kita masih jauh untuk sampai di rumah barunya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mebuki Haruno menoleh sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm, Tidak. Tinggal belokan sedikit lagi. Kita pasti sampai," terangnya singkat.

Bersamaan itu, mobil Membelok dengan pelan, mobil berwarna abu-abu itu lalu berhenti terparkir tepat di sebuah pekarangan rumah. Keadaan rumah itu terlihat asri terbuat dari kayu. Depan halaman rumahnya juga terlihat luas, dan jauh di sebelah kiri rumah juga nampak terdapat rumah berukuran kecil—mungkin itu digunakan sebagai gudang.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil. Ia bisa merasakan kaki jenjangnya pegal akibat duduk yang terlalu lama—mungkin. Ibunya juga sedemikian rupa sama, nampak ibunya berjongkok menekuk-nekuk agar melemaskan otot-otot yang ada di kaki. Berbeda dengan Sora, anak itu masih bugar. Malah ia terlihat berlari senang mengitari halaman rumah yang sebentar lagi akan ditempati ini.

"Sora, Jangan berlari. Ini masih tempat baru. kita belum tahu apa yang ada di sini kan! Jadi terlalu bahaya nanti."

Kata Wanita yang memilik rambut pirang itu mengingatkan. Lalu berjalan mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sakura termenung. Ibu dan adiknya kompak sekali pada rumah baru ini. Kalau dikatakan baru atau tidak, rumah ini memang tak mungkin baru. Ibunya saja hanya mempunyai uang sehabis peninggalan ayah. Sakura bukannya merendahkan diri, hanya saja itu memang kenyataan. Ibunya tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang menggiurkan. Dan Sakura sendiri saja—tak bisa untuk bekerja yang terlalu berat.

"Sakuraa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Mendengar teriakan dari ibunya. Sakura sontak berhenti dari berjalannya tadi yang tanpa ia sadari, lalu menatap ke sekitarnya dengan bingung.

_'Untuk apa aku ke sini?' _

Pikirnya dalam hati ketika ia hampir tepat membuka sebuah pintu besi berukuran besar. Apalagi Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ia berjalan ke arah rumah kecil yang digunakan sebagai gudang—terlihat mungkin sudah tak terpakai.

"Ibu..." Cicit Sakura pelan merasa merinding akibat kejadian sebelumnya. Mebuki lantas memeluk putrinya itu menenangkan. Sakura menangis, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pria tua menatap khawatir pada Sakura. Menghampiri dan menatap Sakura kasihan.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Untung kami masih melihatmu. Kalau sampai tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Di sini—bukan tepatnya dalam gudang itu, orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau di gudang itu hidup seekor siluman rubah. Namun aku tak tahu pasti, Tapi lebih baik kau, ibumu dan adikmu tak usah mendekati atau membuka pintu itu sekalipun. Karena itu akan berbahaya. jadi ingatlah. " Jelas Supir itu panjang lebar. Setelahnya supir itu lalu memasuki mobil abu-abu tadi kembali, sehabis barang yang dibawa keluarga Sakura sudah selesai dikeluarkannya dari bagasi. Lantas supir itu pamit pulang segera.

Sakura menatap _shock_ ke arah ibunya. "Ibu! Mengapa mau-maunya, ibu pindah ke rumah ini. Ibu dengar kan di sini ada siluman!" Pekik histeris Sakura. mendengar itu, Sora lantas ikut memeluk ibunya takut-takut.

Mengelus kedua anaknya agar tenang. Mebuki menatap anaknya masing-masing. "Tidak, tenang saja, Sakura. Kita di sini akan baik-baik, percayalah itu!" Kata ibu mereka yakin.

"Sudah.. sudah, sebaiknya kita bergegas masukkan kotak kardus itu ke dalam sebelum hujan, ayo." Ajak ibunya merangkul penuh kasih Sakura dan Sora.

0°0°0

Langit senja di sore hari terasa memanjakan mata untuk dilihat. Matahari juga mulai menyembunyikan perpaduannya pada sang kuasa. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan segera datang.

Gadis itu duduk berpangku tangan pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertumpu di tepi jendela. Matanya setia memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam itu.

Kebetulan kamarnya tepat menghadap ke arah jalanan serta mengarah ke sebuah bukit yang mampu ia lihat dari kamar nya yang memang berada di lantai 2. Pekerjaan beres-beres memindahkan barang-barang baru saja usai. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan beristirahat sejenak dengan melihat panorama indah, sebelum ibunya segera memanggilnya ke bawah untuk makan malam.

"Mebuki-_San_, sejak aku mendengar pemilik baru dari rumah ini akan pindah ke sini, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata pemiliknya ternyata masih muda begini,"

ucap seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari ibu Sakura. Sembari meletakkan piring-piring putih bersih pada sebuah meja berukuran sedang.

Mebuki menoleh bingung. "Ah, memangnya Khino-_san_ berpikir bagaimana sebelumnya?" rautnya penasaran.

Wanita bernama Khino itu segera duduk di lantai, setelah meletakkan piring terakhir di meja.

"Aduh, aku jadi malu untuk mengatakannya. Sebelumnya aku berfikir kalau pemilik rumah ini sudah tua. Habis rumah ini kan sudah lama tak ditinggali," katanya malu-malu.

Mebuki hampir saja tertawa namun ia hanya menampilkan raut senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Hahaha, Khino-_san_, bisa saja berfikiran begitu. Rumah ini milik mendiang suamiku dulu. Baru semenjak suamiku meninggal, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha."

Wanita bernama Khino itu mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Mebuki.

"Itu pasti sangat berat untukmu dan anak-anakmu," ucapnya meng-iba.

Mebuki lantas menoleh ke arah tetangga barunya tersebut.

"Ya, awalnya memang begitu. tapi akhirnya kini menjadi lebih baik. Apalagi bagi Sakura, Anak itu sudah lebih baik semenjak kami memutuskan pindah dari Tokyo."

Katanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana Sakura yang dahulu. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Sakura tak hentinya untuk tak menangis. Sampai membuat kesehatan Sakura menurun _drop_. Dengan itu, Mebuki lantas memutuskan keluarganya untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah milik mendiang suaminya ini.

"Kasihan, Sakura. Lantas bagaimana pendidikannya di Tokyo. Dia masih berumur 17 tahun, bukan?

Setelah acara mencuci peralatan memasak telah selesai. Mebuki ikut mengambil bagian, duduk di hadapan tetangga barunya.

"Yah, tahun ini Sakura, memang genap berumur 17 tahun pada musim semi kemarin. Untuk pendidikannya, Selama ini Sakura belajar sendiri dari buku peninggalan ayahnya." Mebuki menunduk senduh ketika memikirkan putrinya, Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai biaya untuk menyekolahkan, Sakura?"

Mebuki lantas menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Memang selama ini aku hanya hidup sederhana. Tapi keadaan Sakura lah yang tidak memungkinkan, Sakura terlalu lemah untuk berjalan jauh. Apalagi di Tokyo itu kehidupan sangat keras. Terlalu rawan untuknya jika aku melepaskan Sakura. Kasihan Sakura, ia memiliki penyakit yang sama seperti ayahnya. Aku takut.. jika nanti Sakura seperti ayahnya."

Menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mebuki merasa malu ketahuan saat menangis. Ia lalu tertawa malu-malu pada Khino yang ada di hadapannya.

"Duh, kenapa aku jadi menangis seperti ini yah.."

Khino tersenyum lembut, ia menggenggam tangan mebuki erat-erat berusaha menyalurkan semangat. "Menangislah, aku tahu bebanmu sangatlah berat."

"Sudahlah, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Terlalu malu jika anak-anakku tahu aku seperti ini," Setelah itu Mebuki bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 7. Lantas memanggil Sakura dan Sora agar segera ke bawah untuk makan malam.

"Sora, Sakura.. cepat ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap!"

**Wushhh...**

Angin dingin menyerbak masuk ke dalam kamar milik Sakura. Menerbangkan helaian rambut merah jambunya dengan nakal. Akibat dingin, Sakura segera menutup dua jendela yang terbuka itu. Kebetulan juga ibunya sudah memanggilnya untuk segera makan malam.

Sakura sontak berhenti menutup jendela ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap 'sesuatu' yang seperti mengintimidasinya dari jauh. Lebih tepatnya ia melihat dari sisi di dekat sebuah gudang.

Ia melihat seperti mata seseorang yang berkilat berwarna biru. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng.

_'Mungkin saja aku salah liat.' _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Walau di dalam hatinya berontak, memikirkan siapa yang sebetulnya yang ada di sana?

.

.

.

"Arigatou, bu. untuk makananya hari ini." Ucap Sakura setelah suapan nasi terakhir ia lahap barusan.

"Arigatou ibu, hari ini makananya sangat lezat."

Senyum Sora mengembang penuh tercetak di wajahnya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu bangkit berdiri menghampiri dua teman barunya yang ternyata adalah putra dan putri kecil dari Khino. Lalu mereka kembali bermain bersama setelah makan malam telah usai.

Setelah selesai Sakura juga ikut bangkit berdiri, tanganya membawa piring-piring kotor untuk ia taruh di wastafel nantinya. Lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak mau makanan manis terlebih dahulu?"

Mebuki sontak bertanya ketika melihat Sakura baru akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sakura menoleh sebentar. "Tidak, terima kasih.." katanya singkat. Kemudian gadis itu benar-benar menghilang setelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan, Sakura?" Tanya penasaran Khino, melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti tadi.

Mebuki meletakkan apel yang baru dikupasnya ke atas piring. Lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sakura memang susah untuk beradaptasi. Jadi wajar kalau dia memang seperti itu."

"Ahh, Gadis seusia dia memang seperti itu yah. Nyaris menyerupai sepertiku dulu. Haha" Kata Khino kembali mengingat masa mudanya dahulu.

Mebuki melirik jam yang bergantung di dinding. "Sedikit lagi jam 9, apa kau tak apa-apa pulang selarut ini?"

"Ahh, tentu saja aku harus pulang. Esok pagi, anak-anakku harus sekolah."

"Iya tentu saja. terima kasih Khino-san, karena kau sudah mau berkunjung," Ucap Mebuki senang.

Khino mengangguk maklum sembari tersenyum pada Mebuki. Lalu wanita itu menggenggam tangan kedua anaknya. Lantas pamit ingin segera pulang.

0°0°0

Sakura berbaring di atas _futon_-nya yang hangat. Sudah lama ia tak tidur di atas _futon_ seperti ini. Karena kamarnya belum sepenuhnya beres, untuk sementara makanya Sakura menggunakan _futon_ untuk tidurnya malam ini. Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu belajarnya di dekat dirinya. Gadis itu segera merogo kebawah _futon_-nya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Setelah barang yang ia cari telah ketemu. Gadis itu membuka perlahan, lembar demi lembar kertas berwarna putih bercorak dengan gambar bunga sakura. Tepat di halaman sesudah ada tulisan, gadis itu menulis di sebelah tempat yang terlihat kosong. Namun baru saja Sakura ingin menulis

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang nyaring. Sakura cepat-cepat menyembunyikan buku catatannya kembali di bawah _futon_. Bersamaan itu, Sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang memasuki kamar Sakura dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

Tanyanya, ketika melihat putrinya masih tetap terjaga—lalu wanita itu mendekati ke arah Sakura berada.

Sakura mengganguk diam memperhatikan ibunya.

"Aku masih belum ngantuk." Katanya jujur.

Seperti biasa, Sebelum tidur Sakura selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis cerita—tanpa diketahui oleh ibu maupun Sora. Sehingga selalu membuat Sakura tidur dalam waktu kurun terlalu larut. Tapi itu tak membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Sakura selalu mampu untuk bangun pagi.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura penuh kasih. "Kuharap kau senang berada di sini, Sakura.."

Mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya, Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Ibu sebaiknya tidak usah khawatir soal aku." katanya singkat.

Meyakinkan ibunya, karena sudah kesekian kalinya ibunya selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Padahal ia baik-baik saja. Sakura hanya tak ingin membuat ibunya selalu khawatir seperti saat ini.

Mendengar itu Mebuki lalu memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, Sakura.."

**Blamm..**

Pintu baru saja tertutup, menandakan ibunya telah keluar. Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring di _futon_-nya. Kantuk juga mulai melandanya. Sebelum Sakura benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

**Krek.. Krek..**

Suara aneh terdengar menyita kewarasan Sakura. Sepenuhnya Sakura langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit memeluk kedua lututnya. Perasaan was-was tiba-tiba saja melanda dirinya.

**Krek.. Krek..**

Suara itu lagi. Sakura berjengit takut. Namun perasaan penasaran menyita dibalik ketakutannya itu. Sakura lantas berdiri menuju ke arah lemarinya berada. Ia membuka lemari itu lalu mengambil sebuah pemukul _baseball_ peninggalan ayahnya.

_'Untuk berjaga-jaga,'_ pikirnya was-was.

Melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Diujung lurus sana adalah kamarnya ibunya. Hanya jalan sedikit maka sampailah ia ke sana.

**Kriett.. **

Pintu terbuka pelan-pelan, gadis berambut pink pucat itu lalu memasuki kamar ibunya sembunyi-sembunyi. Menyadari ibunya tengah tertidur di atas kasur, Sakura bergerak untuk segera membangunkan ibunya.

"Ibuu, bangun, bu.. Ada sesuatu yang kudengar di luar, bu.. ibu, cepat bangun.."

Gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan tubuh ibunya pelan. Namun itu sama sekali tak berarti. Ibunya masih tertidur nyenyak seolah suaranya tak mempan untuk membangunkan ibunya.

_'Ibu pasti terlalu lelah.'_

Faktor utama itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sakura menyerah. Sehingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ibunya.

Sakura menggiggit bibirnya ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana, beraninya ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikan sendiri _'Asal suara tadi yang didengarnya.'_

Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura telah sampai di luar rumahnya sendiri. Sakura seketika merinding. Ia tak habis pikir halaman rumahnya ternyata sangatlah luas tanpa ia tahu. Bukan itu yang Sakura khawatirkan Tapi keadaan gelap gulita yang harus ia pilih, melanjutkan atau tidak?

**Krek.. Krek..**

Mendengar suara itu lagi. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat pada asal suara hingga tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah benar-benar tepat di sebuah gudang—yang katanya ada siluman.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Rasanya kakinya terasa lemas untuk sekedar digerakkan. Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis itu menggampai _handle_ besi yang berpintu satu itu. Ia lalu menariknya dengan perlahan-lahan.

**Kriett..**

Bunyi gesekan pintu begitu berisik memekakkan telinga Sakura. Gadis itu yang sebelumnya takut malah memasuki pintu yang sudah terbuka dengan matanya yang menatap sekitar.

"Kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa.."

Ucap Sakura pelan ketika dilihatnya ruangan yang berupa gudang ini ternyata kosong dan begitu gelap.

"K-kau wangi..."

Sakura sontak berjengit kaget ketika dirasakannya, ia baru saja mendengar suara seseorang. Sakura langsung menatap keseluruhan ruangan ini. Matanya yang hijau langsung melotot ketika Sakura sadar bahwa ada tangan yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hmmmpp~"

Sakura sekuat tenaga berusa memberontak. Namun ia tak kuasa bertahan, karena sosok yang Sakura tak tahu itu mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

Tubuh Sakura dibawa mundur kuat-kuat oleh sosok itu. Kedua tangan Sakura juga tak mampu untuk begerak karena kedua tangannya dijerat oleh sosok misterius itu.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika dirasakanya ia telah dilempar ke arah tumpukan jerami—ketika tangannya sengaja meraba sekitar. Semuanya terasa gelap. Sakura tak mampu untuk melihat keadaan. Apalagi Sakura lupa semenjak tadi ia baru teringat kalau ia membawa pemukul _baseball_. Seharusnya ia gunakan itu saat seperti sekarang ini.

Dan dimana juga sosok yang membawa Sakura tadi?

Sakura hampir lupa keberadaan sosok itu. Namun tak berselang lama, dari kejauhan Sakura melihat seberkas cahaya oranye menuju ke arahnya. Sakura menatap bingung benda itu.

_'Itu seperti melayang,'_

takjubnya dalam hati. Namun kembali menggeleng ketika ia teringat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Kejauhan nampak seperti manusia—mendekati tempat Sakura berada. Sontak Sakura langung mundur memberi jarak ketika dilihatnya orang itu begitu seram. Matanya terlihat biru terang menatapnya begitu intens. Rambutnya acak-acakan berwarna kuning dekil. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terdapat bulu-bulu berwara oranye dengan kedua kuping seperti rubah terdapat di kepalanya. Sosok itu bergerak cepat mendekati sosok Sakura berada. Sosok itu berlari seperti seekor anjing dengan kedua tangan manusia ikut ambil bagian untuk berjalan.

Sakura merasa terpojokkan disini.

_'Apa dia itu siluman?' _

Pikirnya kembali mengingat perkataan seseorang pada tempo siang tadi.

Sakura meringis takut ketika yang ia ketahui siluman itu nyaris mendekatinya. Siluman rubah itu mengelus pipi putih Sakura pelan-pelan dengan kukunya yang tajam. Sakura memejamkan matanya takut. Tak tinggal diam, Siluman itu mengendus-endus permukaan leher Sakura yang terekpose.

Lalu mendekat pada bibir Sakura yang nampak bergetar takut. Serta mencium permukaan bibir itu tanpa cela.

"KYAAAA—IBUUUU!" teriaknya histeris ketika sosok siluman itu merangkul sosok Sakura dengan erat.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Butuh saran dari para readers sekalian. karena ini fic NaruSaku pertama ku. **

**Jadi utk ide ini apakah ada yg tahu ini nyaris sperti drama movie apa? #JengJeng**

**Butuh 20 review dari kalian utk mencoba fic dgn pair NS ini agar bisa lanjut klo tidak akan aku perhitungkan gmana nntinya. :3 **

**Trima kasih sudah berkunjung XD**

**Jakarta, 18 Januari 2014, **

**Salam hangat**

**(Kiera)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto adalah siluman berwujud rubah. Semenjak bertemu Naruto, Sakura menbencinya. Sejak saat itu, kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis, setiap waktu tak terlewatkan Siluman rubah itu untuk tak mengganggunya. Yang membuat Sakura membencinya itu Naruto sangat suka menciumnya, memeluknya saat tidur dan selalu mengendusnya setiap waktu. _

_Lalu apa yang harus mesti Sakura lakukan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan siluman rubah, bernama Naruto? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimie Sakiyurai' production.**

**Naruto sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Warning: DIPERINGATKAN INI RATE M, AKU GAK TANGGUNG DOSA KALIAN LOH #faceCalm**

**.**

**Courrielyx PRESENT**

**(New Penname)**

**'Dangerous Kyubi Falling In Love'**

**(**Aku tegaskan bahwa ide fic ini hasil murni karangan sendiri tanpa melibatkan cerita milik orang lain.**)**

**.**

**.**

**A NaruSaku Fanfic**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read, Ok?**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY HERE! *(Duduk anteng**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gelap sekali.<p>

Gelap—terasa menghinggapi penglihatan kedua matanya tanpa penerangan sekalipun. Salah. Tidak sepenuhnya ruangan yang sebelumnya ia masuki ini ternyata gelap. Dari kejauhan namun tak pasti, di sana ia menemukan seberkas cahaya yang dilihatnya berasal dari bulan nampak bersinar, yang membuatnya sedikit tenang telah menemukan sedikitnya penerangan berasal dari cela-cela ventilasi.

Matanya terbuka secara perlahan mulai menampakkan _emerald_ indah yang sebelumnya terpejam erat. Sampai ketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, keadaan yang berada di hadapannya seperti mengejeknya saja.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa membeku sekedar untuk digerakkan. Jantungnya terpompa cepat bagai kereta api yang sedang melaju kencang.

Ia sadar.

Sangat sadar pula bahwa ia tak sedang sendiri di waktu yang terasa mencengkam baginya sekarang. Sosok lain itu kini menatapnya dingin seolah ingin menelan tubuhnya bulat-bulat. Ia ingin lari namun yang ia bisa hanya terpaku diam saat ini.

Sakura Haruno hanya mampu mematung diam menatap ke arah sosok lain—yang tak bukan adalah siluman. Ia terlihat marah dengan kilatan di matanya.

"Akkh!"

Sakura memekik kencang. Tubuhnya seperti remuk saat punggungnya terasa membentur keras ke dinding kayu dengan waktu seperkian detik. Mulutnya langsung terbungkam erat.

Tanpa perasaan bersalah setelah apa yang dilakukannya, siluman itu menyeringai kejam menatap gadis yang sudah lemah dihadapannya. Tak tinggal diam tangannya yang berkuku tajam mencengkram erat leher putih itu tanpa risih. Hingga membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu terangkat ke udara.

Sakura terbatuk dengan nafas yang sesak tak beraturan. Wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat di malam yang dingin ini. Dengan lirih dipandanginya siluman itu yang sedang mencengkram lehernya. Air mata sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

"_Ja-Jangann_..." lirinya pelan. Nafasnya semakin memberat karena kekurangan oksigen. Perasaanya kali ini sungguh takut, sangat takut melebihi wajar kesadaran.

Sakura dengan sisa tenaganya mengusap pipi manusia berwujud siluman itu penuh kelembutan tanpa tahu apa maksud dari perbuatannya itu. Air mata Sakura menderas tanpa bisa berhenti.

Padahal ia tak ingin menangis di saat seperti ini, tapi kenapa?

'_Ia adalah sosok yang kuat.' _Itulah yang terus Sakura tekankan dalam benaknya. Namun apa daya sepertinya kata yang selama ini sebagai penyemangat dalam hidupnya ini tak akan berguna di waktu sekarang.

Ah, Sakura tak bisa berpikir lagi di saat begini. Mungkinkah sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini lalu dapat bertemu ayahnya yang berada di surga sana?

Sakura sungguh lelah. Matanya terasa sudah berkunang-kunang nyaris menjadi putih, sebelum Sakura menutup perlahan kelopak matanya cengkraman itu memudar seiring lambat laun membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali lagi.

"CEPAT PERGI!" bentak siluman itu dengan nada perintah.

Siluman itu segera melepaskan jeratan mangsa dari kuku tajam miliknya. Ia berbalik cepat, membalik tubuh tegapnya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan gadis beriris _emerald_ yang entah mengapa membuat ia menjadi berbaik hati begini dengan melepaskannya. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin lari dari jeratan pesona gadis itu. Itu terasa membuatnya tersiksa.

—Seperti tersesat untuk mencari jalan.

Sampai langkahnya cukuh menjauh dari jarak gadis itu berada. Tubuhnya harus menegang kaku begitu kedua indera pendengarannya menangkap panggilan gadis itu yang membuatnya terlonjak terkejut karena kelakuan gadis berambut pink aneh.

"Jangan pergi!" Pekik Sakura kencang cukup membuat sosok lain tak jauh dari gadis itu berada kini harus menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura segera menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak pasti, mungkinkah ia telah salah mencegah siluman itu agar tak pergi? Baru saja hidupnya nyaris terenggut apabila siluman itu tak berbaik hati mau melepasnya. Tapi kini, Sakura baru saja menabuh genderang perang mencegah siluman itu untuk tak pergi. Mungkin kali ini nyawa Sakura bisa saja terancam.

"_GRRRRRR_~"

Geraman berat menghalau perasaan tenang Sakura saat ini. Matanya melotot antara terkejut serta takut menjadi satu. Hawa dingin berhembus pelan di sekitar tengkuknya. Sakura baru sadar kalau siluman itu telah berada dibelakangnya tanpa ia sadari. Sejak kapan?

Siluman itu mencengkram kedua bahu ringkih gadis itu erat berusaha menahan pergerakannya.

Takut.

Bisa ia rasakan bahu gadis itu telah bergetar hebat. Di dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Sakura. Lalu membisikkan kalimat yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi.

"Kau sangat harum hari ini, Sa-ku-ra."

Diejanya tepat nama Sakura dengan suku demi suku hingga membuat gadis berambut pink pucat itu terheran mendengar namanya baru saja dipanggil. Dari mana siluman ini mengetahui namanya?

"Kau tahu? kau sungguh jahat. Karena—sudah merusak pertahanan yang kubangun selama ini hanya dengan tatapan itu..."

Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Masih setia meresapi ucapan siluman di belakangnya. Alisnya semakin mengerut bingung akan perkataan siluman ini yang menganggu benaknya. Meski rasanya posisi mereka tak mengenakan dengan dirinya yang ada dihadapan siluman itu sehingga Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya, namun tak menyulutkannya untuk tetap diam di posisi seperti ini.

"Dan kau... Berani sekali sudah memanggilku lagi.."

"A-aku tak bermak—"

"..DIAM!"

Gertaknya marah. Makin mencengkram erat bahu gadis itu hingga si empunya meringis ketakutan. Sakura bergetar takut. Baru kali ini ditemuinya seseorang dengan mata yang berkilat semenyeramkan siluman di hadapannya ketika ia berbalik cepat menatap siluman tersebut.

Siluman itu mendesis marah sembari menatap kedua bola mata _emerald_ gadis dalam cengkaramannya. Rasa dingin menyergap tubuhnya yang telanjang namun ia tak memperdulikan itu. Siluman berwujud manusia itu sejenak mendongak lalu lambat laun tiba-tiba mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya dari bahu gadis itu. Memori masa lalu baru saja kembali teringat dalam otaknya, berputar cepat tak kasat mata seolah mengejeknya.

Siluman itu membebaskan tubuh Sakura. Hingga menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh lemas pada tanah yang dipijakinya itu. Nafas Sakura langsung berpacu cepat dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap balik punggung siluman itu lirih. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak tak mengenakkan melihat balik punggung itu semakin menjauhi dirinya.

Ini aneh.

Ini tak wajar.

Sakura sungguh tak mengerti kenapa tangannya tanpa ia perintah sekalipun, kini terjulur ke depan menggampai kosong sosok siluman itu meski ia sudah terlihat menjauh. Namun Sakura kini cukup bernafas lega. Sosok itu berbalik ke arahnya. Seolah tahu apa yang ia perbuat—siluman itu menatap ke arahnya, matanya tak berkedip karena menatap kelakuan Sakura yang menjulurkan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi suatu hal tak terduga terjadi. Siluman itu kembali berputar arah tanpa ia perintah. Langkahnya berjalan lurus seolah kembali ingin menuju gadis itu berada. Mata itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ini seperti ilusi! Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Bulu oranye yang semula menutupi tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja perlahan-perlahan. Kuku tajam yang ada di kaki serta tangannya sudah bersembunyi tergantikan oleh kuku manusia biasa. Ia sudah ber_transformasi_ menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya. Baru kali ini perubahan menjadi manusia terasa lebih mudah serta tak menyakitkan.

Tatapan itu, tatapan dari seorang gadis yang entah terasa mengikatnya sejenak. Mata yang berwarna hijau itu terasa memberinya kedamaian sementara. Ia menyukai itu. Membuatnya ingin selalu berdekatan dengan gadis berambut pink pucat.

Tangannya terjulur pelan-pelan menggampai sisi wajah gadis di hadapannya ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu sekali lagi. Sakura sama sekali tak menolak ketika tangan itu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, ia menyukai itu.

Sosok yang berada di hadapan Sakura bukan lagi siluman menyeramkan seperti beberapa waktu tadi. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah sesosok pemuda tampan dengan mata berwarna biru. Rambutnya kuning pirang acak-acakan namun itu malah memberinya kesan 'liar'. Tubuh atas pemuda itu sama sekali tak terbalut pakaian yang menutupinya sehingga mampu gadis itu lihat bekas-bekas luka yang tercetak di tubuhnya.

Kali ini Sakura harus meringis perih ketika pandangannya melihat sekujur tubuh di hadapannya hampir terluka semua.

Pemuda itu menatap kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura tanpa berkedip seolah ada yang menariknya untuk melihat mata hijau itu tanpa berhenti. Entah keberanian darimana wajahnya sudah mendekati wajah gadis dihadapannya hingga hidung keduanya telah bertemu. Detik itu juga keduanya telah berciuman. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja.

Sementara Sakura cukup terkejut karena bibirnya menemukan benda basah namun ia juga tak menolak atau mendorong tubuh di hadapannya yang makin menariknya intens. Tangannya berada di depan dada pemuda itu bingung mesti melakukan apa, sementara pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura erat.

Udara yang terasa menipis memisahkan kedua orang berlainan gender itu. Sakura terlihat meraup oksigen penuh rakus dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Wajahnya memerah namun tak separah tadi. Sementara siluman itu menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

Setelah benar-benar sadar kini wajah Sakura terlihat berubah menjadi merona merah padam. Sungguh apa yang dilakukannya tadi ia tak sangka sebelumnya. Bagaimana ciuman pertamanya baru saja direnggut oleh siluman berwujud manusia di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar kini Sakura menunduk sedih. Hingga membuat pemuda itu menatapnya senduh.

Sakura mendongak mendapati sebuah tangan yang mengelus puncak rambutnya. Dilihatnya pemuda di hadapannya kini menatapnya gelisah. Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa," serunya meyakinkan pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Umm, a-apa kau sudah sejak lama tinggal di sini?"

Tanyanya takut-takut sembari melirik pada pemuda di hadapannya atas pertanyaannya tadi. Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati seperti itu hanya takut akan melukai sosok itu akan perkataannya. Tapi ternyata dugaan Sakura memang benar manusia berwujud laki-laki itu tersentak kaget lalu lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

_'Terlalu pedih jika ia harus mengatakannya pada gadis tersebut.'_

Sakura membelakakkan matanya liar. Ia lantas mencengkram tangan laki-laki itu agar tak pergi. Di tatapnya mata biru itu ingin tahu.

"Ada apa?" Tuntut Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku takut..."

Sakura merasakan hatinya teriris melihat keadaan laki-laki di hadapannya. Keadaannya berubah drastis dari sebelumnya, ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan menderita. Tanpa sadar Sakura memberikan pelukan hangatnya pada laki-laki yang tak tahu Sakura mesti panggil apa. Ia mengelus punggung telanjang itu lembut seolah memberikan kehangatan lewat sentuhannya. Kali ini Sakura berjanji tak kan menuntut penasaran pada sosok laki-laki tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu. Sekarang ikutlah denganku ke dalam rumah. Aku yakin kau akan merasa baik jika di sana!" Kata Sakura dengan tulus. Sejenak laki-laki itu terdiam.

Pantaskah ia masih diberi kebaikan oleh gadis ini?

Laki-laki itu lantas menggeleng cepat segera membuyarkan pikirannya tadi. Ada perasaan was-was menghantuinya jika nanti ia tak dapat mengontrol kemarahannya di hadapan gadis itu. Ia takut, terlalu takut jika ada sosok yang dapat dipercayanya nanti malah meninggalkannya pergi sendirian sekali lagi. Itu berarti ia sama saja menggali memori lamanya.

Tapi ia merasa telah nyaman berada di sisi yang sama dengan gadis ini. Kini pikiran itu berkecamuk menghantui pikiran laki-laki tersebut.

Sakura dengan sabar menunggu jawaban laki-laki di depannya. Entah dari mana akal sehatnya telah menghilang tergantikan oleh pikiran yang tak pernah disangkanya sebelumnya bahwa Sakura baru saja mengajak sosok siluman tadi untuk tinggal bersama. Ia tak mengerti. Padahal tadi Sakura begitu takut akan sosok siluman itu setelah tadi ia nampak marah. Tapi sepertinya kini berbeda, Sakura sekarang nampak memelas iba melihat sifat—siluman yang telah berubah menjadi manusia—itu menjadi sedih sehingga Sakura dengan berani mengambil keputusan ini.

"Aku berani jamin kau akan baik-baik saja," seru Sakura meyakinkan.

Saat masih melihat laki-laki di hadapannya tetap diam, Sakura memutuskan berbicara seperti itu seolah tahu isi keheningan yang ditimbulkan laki-laki itu.

"Aku tak mau," ucap siluman tersebut penuh tegas. Masih mempertahankan keyakinan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Sakura tersentak cukup terkejut karena perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menolak? A-apa aku membuatmu takut.." Tanyanya lirih dan dipandanginya mata kebiruan itu penuh tuntut.

Mata kebiruan itu lantas segera membuang pandangan ke arah lain ketika didapatinya sepasang _emerald_ itu menatapnya lekat. Rasanya terlalu malu karena tetiba jantung ini terasa berdetak cepat. Ia menunduk takut dan menggeleng tak mengerti seolah menegaskan isi hatinya pada sosok gadis tersebut. Perasaanya terlalu berkecamuk.

"Baik, aku tak akan memaksamu bila kau memang tidak mau ikut bersamaku.. Kuharap kau memang sudah memikirkannya dengan matang."

Dengan satu tarikan nafas gadis itu mengucapkannya tanpa jeda. Dalam nada suaranya terdengar kecewa. Namun Sakura tak ingin menunjukkannya pada manusia di depannya, itu terlalu merendahkan diri gadis itu sendiri, menurutnya lebih baik ia berusaha menutupi itu saja.

Sementara di lain sisi laki-laki itu entah mengapa sedikit merasa sedih ketika mendengar suara gadis itu. Padahal Sakura memang tak terlihat menangis. Tapi itu seolah memang batinnya lah yang sudah berbicara sendiri. Kali ini mata birunya membeliak tak setujuh melihat gadis di depannya sudah tak ada. Ia lantas menyapu bersih berusaha mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

Di sana. Ia menemukan gadis itu sudah menjauh darinya. Hatinya segera memberontak tak terima melihat kepergian gadis itu.

Sakura berusaha melangkahkan kakinya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia dengan tanpa perduli meninggalkan sosok berwujud siluman tadi dengan keadaan perasaanya yang tiba-tiba kacau-balau. Padahal jelas sosok siluman itu hanya menolak ajakan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi kenapa bagi Sakura ia sakit hati seperti diputus cinta.

Berkata apa itu cinta, Sakura sendiri tak terlalu mengerti untuk mendeskripsikannya bagaimana. Yah, karena ia sendiri tak pernah mengalami apa itu cinta dan sejenisnya. Orang yang sering ia temui selalu berkata bahwa cinta itu indah, dapat membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan jika kau mengenal cinta.

Seharusnya Sakura memang sudah mengenal apa itu cinta di umurnya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Tapi mau bagaimana dikatakan lagi Sakura terlalu menyendiri dengan hanya hidup di sekitar lingkup keluarganya sehingga sulit jika ia dapat menemukan apa artian cinta itu. Dan satu yang Sakura tangkap dari orang-orang terdahulu di sekitarnya, mereka pernah bilang jika kau menangis hanya karena memikirkan orang itu, itu pertanda bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu selain cinta mampu membuat bahagia, di lain sisi ia juga dapat berujung juga dengan kesedihan.

Jadi bagaimana harus menggambarkan perasaan Sakura untuk saat ini? Apa benar jika ia sudah memang jatuh cinta pada siluman itu.

Tidak! Demi _kami-sama_, Sakura saja baru kali ini bertemu sosok siluman seperti tadi dalam seumur hidupnya dan mana mungkin Sakura telah beranggapan ia menyukainya. Sakura menggeleng, menghapus pikiran yang menghantuinya itu. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti mendadak, gadis itu dapat merasakan ada tangan kokoh yang menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menarik cepat tubuhnya untuk berbalik.

Sebelum Sakura berkehendak untuk bertanya lebih jauh arti kelakuan siluman tadi maksudnya apa. Sakura sudah dibuat terdiam membeku. Sebuah benda lunak dan basah telah menyerang bibir manis Sakura tanpa disangkah. Yah, siluman itu baru saja menciumnya. Hanya singkat namun telah membuat wajah Sakura memerah padam. Kedua anak manusia itu segera melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Jangan pergi.. Ku-kumohon a-aku membutuhkanmu.."

Raungnya perih. Tangannya semakin mengerat memeluk tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tak tinggal diam siluman itu mengendus aroma wangi gadis di pelukannya dengan rakus. Sakura merasakan perutnya bergejolak dengan kupu-kupu yang seperti berterbangan. Ia tersenyum kecil entah apa maksudnya ia memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Aku akan di sini.. Namun jika kau mau memaksaku agar selalu di dekatmu!"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ini. Darimana kata-kata itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya Sakura sungguh tak menyangka sama sekali.

Siluman itu mendongak menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghambur kembali ke pelukan Sakura. Bertingkah _possesive_ seolah Sakura adalah miliknya.

"Akan aku lakukan itu agar Saku-_chan_ bisa bersamaku selalu!" katanya penuh yakin. Bibirnya segera membentuk seringai lebar.

Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau. Tapi jangan pernah kau buat aku dalam masalah, ok!" katanya mengingatkan pada sosok di pelukannya. Sebuah anggukan singkat bisa Sakura rasakan sebagai jawaban dari sosok pemuda tersebut atas perkataannya tadi.

Kali ini tanpa Sakura bisa tahan lagi akan rasa penasaran dalam benaknya, memilih bertanya pada pemuda yang masih memeluknya. "Hei, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"" Gadis tersebut mengerutkan dahi penasaran akan sosok di hadapannya.

"Itu rahasia."

Jawabnya singkat yang sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi rasa penasaran Sakura. Gadis itu segera mengerucut sebal makin terlihat manis di mata laki-laki tersebut. Entah mengapa perasaanya keduanya terasa menghangat. Apalagi mereka seperti mengenal sejak lama yang membuat keduanya terlihat akbrab satu sama lain. Padahal mereka saja baru di pertemukan pada hari ini.

Lalu perasaan apakah ini?

.

.

**..0°0°0..**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamar, Sakura sudah dibuat melotot lebar mendapati seorang pemuda yang berada dalam kamarnya sedang memegang salah satu barang kesayangannya—sekembalinya ia dari lantai satu. Tangan gadis itu terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Mata _emerald_ itu terfokus pada sosok yang tengah berjongkok.

"Narutoooo, cepat letakkan barang itu sekarang juga!"

Sakura menggeram marah dengan wajah memerah seperti buah kesukaannya, _Strawberry_. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum lebar mendapati keberadaan gadis itu yang sudah kembali.

Namun Naruto sejenak mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat reaksi Sakura. Lalu barang yang berada dalam tangannya itu masih tetap ia pegang tak mengindahkan perintah gadis itu barusan. Ditunjukkannya barang yang ia temukan tergeletak di atas kasur milik Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura yang melihat itu semakin menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kyaaa, kubilang letakkan barang itu sekarang juga! Itu milikku yang paling berharga kau tahuu."

Tak tahan akan sosok laki-laki tak jauh darinya yang sama sekali tak menggubris perkataanya. Sakura lantas menyambar barang itu cepat. Sebuah _bra_ berwarna pink mencolok yang tanpa sangkah Sakura sebelumnya ternyata baru saja disentuh oleh Naruto. Apalagi ketika ia baru saja memasuki kamarnya, terlihat Naruto tengah mengendus _bra_ miliknya. Tidak! itu adalah salah satu barang pribadi milik Sakura selain celana dalam tentunya. Oh, Sakura yakin wajahnya memerah karena memikirkan kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya mesum.

Mengapa sekarang kelakuan Sakura begitu ceroboh begini. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menaruh pakaian dalamnya ke dalam keranjang kotor. Salahkan ibunya yang masih pagi buta sudah memanggilnya ke bawah hanya untuk menanam wortel, lalu karena terburu-buru sehabis Sakura mandi, ia malah melupakan barang terlarang bagi kaum laki-laki itu dengan membiarkan tergeletak mengenaskan di atas kasurnya dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh pemuda pirang itu sendiri.

Kini sekarang Sakura nampak menghela nafas lega setelah barang milikknya ia baru masukkan ke dalam keranjang kotor. Sakura akan pastikan barang milikknya tadi tak akan dipegang oleh Naruto lagi. Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto yang sedang menuntutnya penasaran. Sebelah alis Sakura kini terangkat sempurna ketika mendengar seruan Naruto yang menurutnya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Saku-_chan_, itu memang barang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Sakura nampak gusar untuk menjawabnya.

"I-itu adalah barang terlarang bagi laki-laki pokoknya. Dan jangan kau sekali-sekali mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi, ingat itu Naruto."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada seperti mengajarkan seorang anak kecil namun yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah anak-anak melainkan seorang pemuda yang menurut Sakura hampir seumur dengannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menerima dengan suka cita penjelasan dari Sakura tanpa tahu arti maksud barang tadi dalam artian sebenarnya. Apapun yang Sakura jelaskan sudah membuat Naruto senang kepayang. Apalagi melihat Sakura saat ini yang sudah duduk diam di meja belajarnya saja sudah membuat hati Naruto menggebu-gebu.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_'Kau harus sabar, Sakuraa..' _Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri dengan cara menghitung untuk menahan emosi akibat perlakuan Naruto tadi. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku.

Naruto mendekati sisi meja belajar yang Sakura tempati itu dari sebelah kanan lalu di tatapnya Sakura yang begitu serius. Tanpa mau mengganggu kegiatan gadis tersebut Naruto memilih mendudukkan dirinya dibangku, dengan gaya khas berjongkok seperti biasa tentunya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu padahal Sakura sudah mengajarkan Naruto agar duduk seperti manusia umumnya namun sepertinya pemuda tersebut lebih terbiasa dengan duduk seperti itu sejak lama.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada diam menatapku seperti ini, Naruto. Pergilah bermain di luar."

Tanpa menoleh pada manusia selain dirinya, Sakura tetap memfokuskan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia masih sedikit emosi karena kejadian tadi. Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto namun sepertinya lama-kelamaan ia sedikit jengah karena keberadaan Naruto di dalam kamarnya pada siang hari begini yang tidak biasanya kalem dan terduduk diam.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak mengenal gerak-gerik sosok laki-laki yang ada disampingnya, sudah lebih dari seminggu Naruto hidup dalam lingkup keluarganya. Mungkin sejak kejadian bertemunya di gudang.

Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tak—tahu—menahu kalau pemuda yang ditemuinya di dalam gudang ini memiliki nama juga ternyata.

—Naruto.

Iulah nama yang diutarakan pemuda tersebut ketika mereka tengah makan malam pertama kalinya secara bersama. Terlalu pusing jika Sakura harus mencari tahu darimana nama itu berasal. Toh, pemuda tersebut tidak memberikan informasi lebih pada Sakura. Padahal gadis itu sendiri sedikit penasaran akan kehidupan di masa lalu manusia setengan siluman itu. Tapi Sakura tak terlalu mau mengorek hal itu lebih dalam lagi, entah perasaannya saja atau bukan jika ia bertanya akan masa lalu Naruto. Pemuda tersebut pasti akan pura-pura bertingkah bodoh dan melakukan hal yang tak wajar.

Sakura menggeram lirih. Ia kini lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menulis daripada harus memikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Aku lebih suka di sini karena bisa bersama Saku-_chan_."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum lebar ketika menjawabnya. Naruto berkata jujur. Tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya bahwa ia lebih tertarik bersama Sakura ketimbang yang lain. Merasakan ada hal yang berbeda, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan ditatapnya Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan Naruto?" ucapnya memastikan. Sementara sebelah tangan Sakura sudah bertengger di dahi Naruto.

Naruto kini mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tak mengerti. "Tidak, aku kan masih sehat Saku-_chan_. Memang Saku-_chan_ pikir aku sakit?"

"Err, ya aku pikir begitu. Sepertinya kau masih sehat saja yah. Ya sudahlah aku melanjutkan menulisku lagi saja."

Sakura menyadari sekarang ia berubah menjadi kikuk padahal di hadapannya hanyalah Naruto seorang. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Sakura bertingkah begini. Tanpa mau ambil pusing lagi akan pikirannya yang menurut Sakura, Naruto sedikit berbeda itu. Matanya melirik sebentar pada jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok kamarnya...

Sudah saatnya jam makan siang.

Sakura lantas segera membenahi buku-buku miliknya yang berjejer acak di meja belajarnya, menumpuknya lalu menaruh buku tersebut di rak buku seperti biasa. Setelah selesai, Sakura memberanikan menatap pemuda yang terduduk tak jauh darinya itu.

"Ayo kita ke bawah," ajak gadis tersebut akhirnya meski terpaksa. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang hanya ia satu-satu orang yang dikenal Naruto selain ibunya dan Sora.

Naruto kini mengangguk cepat lalu menyusul Sakura yang nampak sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tak mau ditinggal Sakura, Naruto sedikit berlari menyusul gadis itu dan tiba-tiba lantas memeluk Sakura dari belakang sehingga menyebabkan tubuh gadis itu berguncang ke depan karena beban yang berlebih.

Sakura mengacaknya rambutnya dengan gemas. "Jangan memelukku, pergilahh!"

usirnya pada Naruto karena kelakuan laki-laki tersebut yang menurutnya sungguh mesum. Apalagi kejadian tadi bisa ia rasakan bahwa tangan Naruto sedikit mengenai dadanya. Mau tak mau membuat tubuh Sakura geli jadinya.

Naruto tak mengindahkan perkataan gadis itu hingga membuat Sakura menggeram emosi meminta di lepaskan dari jeratan pemuda di belakangnya yang masih saja menggelayut manja dipundaknya.

Tubuhnya itu kecil tak mungkin dapat membawa beban yang terlampau besar dari tubuhnya saat ini.

Setengah menyeret gadis itu dengan terpaksa berjalan terhuyung tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah menggelayuti pundaknya ini. Ia tetap berjalan dan melewati lorong rumahnya.

Keras kepala dan kekanakan.

Sakura akan sebut sifat Naruto seperti itu. Ketika semakin dirasanya bahwa kelakuan Naruto yang berubah tiap harinya semakin menjadi. Sakura sungguh sudah pasrah memaklumi sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Sepertinya Sakura sudah salah meminta Naruto untuk ikut padanya, buktinya saja Naruto sama sekali tak berterima kasih ketika dengan penuh sabar Sakura sudah mengajarkan satu persatu kepada Naruto untuk menjadi 'manusia baik seutuhnya'.

**Brukk.. **

**Brukk..**

Kedua tubuh berlainan gender itu sukses terjatuh dari anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua itu. Membuat Haruno Mebuki dan Sora mengehentikan kegiatan mereka yang tengah menata makanan di atas meja itu sejenak dan menoleh bingung akan kelakuan kedua orang anak manusia itu yang sedikit menimbulkan keributan.

"Oh, Sakura, Naruto apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?"

Tanya Mebuki menatap prihatin akan kedua manusia itu. Tangan Mebuki terulur untuk membantu Sakura. Sementara Sora terlihat membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

Sakura sudah terlihat duduk di sebuah sofa. Ia terlihat menangis sesenggukan menahan perih di sudut bibirnya yang terluka itu. Mebuki lantas menepuk punggung Sakura lembut untuk menenangkan putrinya itu. Hanya diam Sora hanya mampu menatap kakak perempuannya itu yang terkadang masih selayaknya anak kecil.

"Hikss... Aku jatuh, bu. Dan itu gara-gara Narutooo!"

Mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura menunjuk cepat tersangka yang sudah menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dari lantai dua itu. Sakura tak perduli jika sekarang ia menangis selayaknya anak kecil. Bibirnya masih berkedut nyeri begitu terasa di sudut bibirnya itu. Sementara itu Mebuki dengan penuh perhatian mengobati luka Sakura dan mengabaikan putrinya yang terus berargumen karena masih marah pada Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri, sepertinya tanpa merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya tadi Naruto malah lebih memilih memakan makanannya yang dimasak oleh Mebuki dengan penuh rakus.

Sora menggeleng prihatin pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Ia tahu jika kelakuan Naruto memang sering mengangkibatkan korban berjatuhan. Termasuk dirinya saat itu. Sora pernah menangis juga akibat Naruto. Tapi saat itu beda lagi ceritanya, Sora hanya dibuat menangis ketika ia ditinggal Naruto di tengah pasar hanya karena laki-laki itu lapar lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan Sora di pasar sendirian. Akan Sora pastikan lain kali ia tak mau menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk membeli bahan belanjaaan bersama Naruto lagi sepertinya.

Setelah suapan nasi terakhir Sora masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain dan meminum air putih yang berada di gelas bening dalam sekali tenggak. Ia kini lebih memilih melihat keadaan kakaknya, Sakura. Bisa dilihat ada tampilan baru pada Sakura saat ini. Sebuah plester kecil berwarna cokelat menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"_Uhhh_.."

Rintih Sakura dengan mengelus sudut bibirnya. Rasa sakit karena perih sangat begitu terasa hingga membuat gadis itu sulit untuk mengunyah makanan. Gadis itu dengan tak sabar menaruh sumpit dan mangkok berisi setengah nasi itu di atas meja hingga meninggalkan bunyi bedebum karena menaruhnya terlampau keras.

Menghentikan aksinya karena seseorang Naruto beralih menatap Sakura dengan polos. Melihat itu Sakura semakin sebal.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu yah! Seharusnya kau sudah sadar, Naruto. Kalau kau baru saja melukaiku dan lihat luka ini... —Ini semua salahmu."

Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini sembari menunjuk luka baru di bibirnya pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Naruto nampak diam tak berkata apapun dan hanya menatap Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin geram jadinya.

Mebuki mengelus tangan kiri Sakura yang berada di atas meja dengan lembut. Sedikit tak suka akan kelakuan putrinya yang bertindak tak wajar di acara makan seperti ini. Ia segera bertindak memberitahu Sakura agar lebih tenang.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini nanti. Habiskan makananmu dulu baru kita bicarakan ini lagi."

Kata Mebuki lembut, agar Sakura dapat tenang. Sora hanya mampu diam tak mau ikut campur urusan yang menurutnya orang dewasa ini.

Mau tak mau Sakura menuruti wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Sakura terduduk dengan wajah menekuk kesal. Diliriknya Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Naruto terlihat biasa saja seolah tak merasa terganggu atas perkataannya tadi dengan masih sibuk memakan nasinya seperti orang kelaparan. Hei apa orang ini tak memiliki hati sama sekali?

Sakura jadi merasa tak bernafsu makan lagi ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Hatinya jadi teriris sedih.

Dimanakah sosok seseorang yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman saat bertemu di gudang saat itu?

Padahal saat itu Sakura begitu terpesona sebelum mengenal Naruto seperti saat ini. Sakura segera menggeleng cepat membuyarkan pikirannya tadi. Gadis itu berdiri tegak dari kursinya dan menatap ke arah ibunya. Sudah lelah jika Sakura harus memikirkan kelakuan Naruto yang sulit di terima akal sehatnya.

"Maaf, aku tak habiskan ini. Aku sudah kenyang, bu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya hari ini,"

Kata Sakura dengan berwajah datar. Sehabis ini Sakura mungkin akan memilih tidur di atas kasurnya di siang hari ini. Sebagai jawaban Mebuki menggangguk pelan, ia sudah hapal betul bahwa Sakura sedang merasa kesal. Sepertinya sejak kehadirannya Naruto di sini, membuat Sakura terlalu sering mengutarakan emosinya tanpa perlu di tahan lagi seperti dulu.

"Saku-_chan_.."

Panggil seseorang dengan pelan ketika melihat keberadaan gadis pink pucat itu akan beranjak pergi. Sakura cukup terkejut ketika namanya baru saja dipanggil Naruto.

Ia kini mau tak mau menoleh—mungkinkah Naruto sadar dan akan minta maaf padanya?

"Bolehkah aku habiskan daging ayam milikmu?"

Tanya Naruto penuh harap dengan menatap daging ayam yang masih tersisa banyak di dalam mangkuk milik gadis berambut pink.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Pikirannya sungguh terlalu tinggi memikirkan bahwa Naruto mungkin saja menyadari kesalahannya itu. Sekarang Sakura seperti terjatuh dalam jurang yang terdalam.

"AMBILAH SEPUAS YANG KAU MAU. AKU TAK PERDULI DAN.. ARGHH-AKU BENCI KAU, NARUTOO!"

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Sakura mengucapkannya dengan mengebu-gebu. Ia terlihat merah padam menatap ke arah Naruto. Karena tak mau di sembur oleh amarah lagi kali ini Naruto lebih memilih diam menciut.

Sora menatap kakaknya tak percaya, baru kali ini melihat kakaknya—Sakura—semenakutkan ini apalagi ia nampak jelas terlihat emosi. Tanpa sadar Sora berbicara tak jelas pada kakaknya itu.

"_Nee-chan_ jangan bilang benci begitu, nanti ada saatnya mungkin benci bisa jadi cinta loh!" Sora membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan pendapatnya seperti itu, darimana keberaniannya muncul begitu saja disaat waktu yang tak tepat begini. Sora melirik ibunya sebentar supaya mau membantunya, siapa tahu bila kakaknya akan marah karena ucapan tak masuk akalnya barusan. Ia bisa dibantu ibunya yang sangat baik. Tapi sepertinya pikiran Sora tadi harus kandas. Lihatlah Haruno Mebuki malah terkikik pelan melihat Sora seperti itu. Wajah Sora memerah malu.

Sakura membalakkan matanya liar ketika mendengar ucapan adiknya itu yang tak masuk akal. Jatuh cinta?

"I-itu tak akan mungkin terjadi... Aku yakin itu! Sudah—siang ini aku mau tidur di di kamar, jadi jangan mengangguku sampai sore."

ujar gadis itu penuh yakin seolah dirinya memang tak akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto nantinya. Ia lantas meninggalkan anggota keluarganya dan memilih beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Memastikan kakak perempuannya telah pergi, Sora yang telah selesai makan segera menatap laki-laki satunya di rumah ini penuh ingin tahu, yaitu Naruto.

"Naruto-_nii_, bagaimana... Apa kau sependapat denganku jika _Nee-chan_ akan suka padamu?" Tanyanya menebak.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Sibuk pada makanan yang masih dilahapnya. Sora menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja setelah mendapatkan respon Naruto yang sama sekali tak membantunya itu.

"Hufft, Naru-_nii_ selalu saja sibuk pada makanannya."

Sora berkata dengan pasrah. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Jengkel karena jawaban Naruto yang tak perduli. Naruto melirik sebentar pada gadis kecil itu lalu tanpa buang waktu kembali menekuni kegiatannya, melahap sisa daging yang dimintanya tadi dari Sakura.

**..0°0°0..**

Angin malam berhembus pelan menerbangkan helain rambut merah muda milik gadis bernama Sakura dengan nakal, menegaskan seolah-olah angin ingin mengajaknya bermain karena melihat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat menekuk kusut. Dalam hening gadis itu terduduk sendirian di bangku kayu yang menyerupai meja. Wajahnya terangkat sedikit menikmati belain angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ia suka momen seperti ini, mengingatkannya akan kerinduan sosok ayah yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

Malam ini—entah kenapa Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di luar lagi setelah bertahun-tahun ia tak lagi melakukan kegiatan ini seperti biasanya. Mungkin setelah ayahnya meninggal Sakura tak pernah berpikir lagi ingin menikmati indahnya langit di malam hari. Terlalu pedih jika Sakura mengingatnya, namun sekarang ia sosok tegar dan kuat. Akan ia hapus Sakura yang cengeng dari dirinya jauh-jauh.

Sebuah pelukan hangat membuyarkan lamunan Sakura kali ini.

Tak perlu menebak lagi siapa yang melakukannya. Sudah hapal betul dirinya mendapatkan pelukan _possesive_ seperti ini di kala malam telah muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu sosok sebenarnya siapa dirimu, Naruto. Setiap malam pasti dirimu selalu berubah seperti ini. Kau tahu—aku jadi geram melihat tingkahmu yang berubah-ubah itu."

Dengan gemas Sakura memukul tubuh pemuda dihadapannya berulang-ulang—tapi pelan. Secepat kilat tangan lain menahan kedua tangan Sakura, menahan tangan itu agar tak memukulnya terus-menerus. Ditatapnya mata _emerald_ Sakura penuh tuntut.

"Aww, hentikan itu Sakura! A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Merasa tak begitu puas atas jawaban dari sosok laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti bohong Naru."

Ucapnya disertai nada ketus. Matanya berpaling ke arah lain berusaha menghindar dari mata biru _shappire_ yang terus menatapnya lekat. Sakura sungguh tak mengerti akan sikap lelaki bernama—Naruto—yang hampir membuatnya gila.

Berusaha meyakinkan sosok gadis yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di sisi gadis itu—Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sakura untuk menatapnya sesaat. Kedua mata berlainan warna itu saling memandang dengan lekat. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Demi apapun! Bagi Sakura, Naruto tetaplah seseorang laki-laki yang bila bersentuhan begini mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

Namun Sakura mengacuhkan perasaan tadi dengan cepat. Jelas ia masih harus marah pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Sakura mencoba memberontak tapi sepertinya Naruto lebih kuat melebihi tenaganya. Merasa pergerakan Sakura sudah melambat. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara kali ini.

"Kau tahu Sakura, sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak berbohong padamu. Akan aku beritahu sesungguhnya diriku sebenarnya.." Jeda sejenak, sembari menatap kedua mata Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Rasanya ia begitu penasaran akan lanjutan perkataan Naruto sekarang. "—A-aku sebenarnya memiliki sifat kepribadian ganda.." Tambahnya kemudian.

Merasa terkejut akan ucapan Naruto tadi kali ini Sakura melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari pipinya. "Kau pasti bercanda!" Katanya tak percaya. Mulutnya terkatup erat sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Naruto menbeliak tak setujuh akan ucapan Sakura. Sesungguhnya ia baru saja berkata jujur tapi mengapa Sakura masih saja bersikeras menyangkal perkataannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti pada sikap gadis yang kini menatapnya.

Naruto merasakan hatinya geram akan sikap Sakura yang tak mempercayainya itu, sebuah suara entah darimana asalnya juga terus-menerus menghantui otaknya hingga ia merasa sakit di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto kali ini mencengram bahu gadis itu tanpa di sadarinya sekalipun.

"Seharusnya kau percaya padaku, Sakura. Apa karena kau selalu hidup dalam lingkaran keluarga, sehingga merubahmu menjadi pribadi yang tak mempercayai orang, eh?"

Ucapnya dengan nada menusuk. Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia sedikit merasa bahwa di hadapannya bukanlah Naruto. Sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, laki-laki itu sudah menyelanya duluan.

"Ahh, aku tau bahwa kau itu hanya gadis lemah yang selalu berlindung di bawah kaki ibumu itu kan?"

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih kali ini. Siapa sosok di hadapannya?

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan perkataan lelaki di hadapannya tapi entah mengapa matanya lantas menangis tanpa ia perintah. Sakit. Sakit sekali ketika ia mendengar ucapan dari Naruto yang memang menurutnya benar itu. Tidak, seharusnya dari awal ia tak menggubris perkataan Naruto dan mencerna ke dalam otakknya. Perang batin itu menelatar belakangi pikiran Sakura. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu arah. Tak bisa menahan lagi Sakura menangis sejadinya.

"K-kau sungguh keterlaluan, Narutoo!"

Bentaknya tak sanggup dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua matanya. Sakura ingin menampar wajah lelaki di hadapannya, namun Naruto sudah menangkap tangannya duluan sebelum ia mampu menamparnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? apa aku berkata dengan benar bahwa kau hanya gadis lemah, Sakura-_chan_.."

Ejeknya dengan seringai jahat. Sakura berusaha memejamkan matanya, sungguh tak sanggup melihat seringai puas dari wajah Naruto.

Sebelumnya Sakura sudah berusaha menghalau perasaannya bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang berbeda namun kali ini Sakura percaya bahwa ia memang Naruto, jelas sekali di saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan '_Chan_'.

Sakura tak bisa berpikir yang lain lagi. Kemarahan serta emosi saki hati memasuki kesabarannya sekarang. Ia berbalik ke arah Naruto lalu di tatapnya laki-laki itu penuh rasa sakit hati.

**Plakk..**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang begitu jelas di pipi nan tirus tersebut. Tangan Sakura langsung terkepal erat setelah melakukan tamparan tadi. Entah perasaanya saja atau tidak Sakura melihat mata Naruto melotot lebar ketika gadis itu menamparnya. Ia mungkin salah lihat. Pikir Sakura berusaha menghalau perasaanya tadi, masih tersisa kemarahannya akan sosok lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku membencimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu terlihat tubuh Sakura telah berlari menjauh dengan menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura tak perduli ia akan melangkahkan kakinya kemana, yang pentingkan ia sekarang adalah berusaha menjauh dari laki-laki itu sejauh yang ia bisa.

Angin malam dengan tiba-tiba berhembus kencang sehingga menerbangkan daun-daun yang berada di pohon dengan sekali tiupan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba langit yang bermula nampak bersih kini menjadi bergerumul satu dan membentuk langit hitam pekat yang menyembunyikan bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar. Langit seolah menegaskan pada manusia pengisi bumi bahwa sebentar lagi badai mungkin akan datang.

Sesosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi tetap terdiam setelah mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya dari Sakura itu sekarang membelakakkan matanya liar. Tangannya mencengkram erat helain rambut pirangnya sendiri seperti berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu dari otaknnya. Ia menangis, menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah dengan bergelinjang hebat.

"Arghh—Pergi! Pergii darikuu.. arrghh!"

Mencengkram sesuatu yang ia bisa termasuk rambut pirangnya sendiri, Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menggrogoti kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri itu. Ada, ada sesuatu yang terus-menerus membisikkan kalimat jahat pada dirinya. Termasuk saat ia mengejek Sakura. Naruto ingat itu, seharusnya ia mencegahnya tadi, tapi yang ia lakukan malah membuat gadis itu terluka karena perkataanya. Naruto menangis senduh. Di pangilnya terus-menerus nama Sakura dengan lirih, seolah kalimat itu ada satu-satunya yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura.."

Panggilnya terus berulang kali seolah itu ada kata penenang baginya. Nafasnya yang sebelumnya memburu cepat kali ini lebih teratur. Naruto terjatuh lemas di permukaan tanah yang biasa ia pijaki. Ia sungguh tak perduli jika nanti tubuhnya kotor dan akan di marahi oleh Sakura yang biasa gadis itu akan marah apabila melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menjijikkan, pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk memikirkan Sakura, yah gadis itu—kemana keberadaannya sekarang?

"Astaga, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa begini?"

Mebuki cukup terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto yang membuatnya teriris saat melihat keadaanya yang nampak kacau. Ia lantas membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di sebuah bangku. Niatnya ia ingin memanggil Sakura karena adiknya—Sora sedikit kesulitan dalam belajar, jadi mungkin saja Sakura bisa mengajari Sora nantinya sehingga Mebuki memutuskan keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya yang ditemuinya malah keadaan Naruto yang begitu kacau. Mebuki langsung memanggil Sora yang berada di dalam untuk mengambil sebaskom air bersih untuk digunakan membersihkan luka di wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebam. Naruto kali ini terdiam tak mengelak saat Mebuki membasuh wajahnya dengan kain.

Mebuki sedikit mengedarkan matanya was-was karena sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak merasakan ada keberadaan Sakura di sini.

"Sakura.."

Naruto berkata singkat. Menimbulkan berbagai kebingungan akan perkataan Naruto di wajah Mebuki. Apalagi pikirannya sedang memikirkan putrinya yang entah sedang dimana.

"D-dia pergi.. Hiks.. hiks.." Tangisnya pecah sudah melanjutkan perkataanya tadi yang sempat terhenti.

"A-apaa?" Mebuki melotot lebar. Antara percaya dan terkejut menjadi satu.

.

.

.

"A-aku takut... Hiks... Hiks... Ibu, ayah, Sora da-dan Na-naruto, maafkan aku."

Entah sedang berada dimana ia sekarang. Namun yang pasti tempat disekitarnya teras gelap, sunyi, dan menyeramkan. Membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Hawa dingin tak bisa lagi di halau Sakura lewat jemari tangannya sekarang. Badai sepertinya akan datang sebentar lagi di saat angin yang berada di sekitar Sakura semakin membuatnya menggigil hebat. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri lagi, Sakura akhirnya menjatuhkan kakinya lemah dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya bergemetar hebat, Sakura sungguh tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan angin malam yang semakin membuat tubuhnya membeku. Matanya terasa berat sekali, sampai akhirnya terpejam penuh menyembunyikan indahnya _emerald_ dari kedua matanya.

Sakura tak akan sanggup lagi menahan kegelapan yang berada disekitarnya. Namun sebelum Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, sebuah nama meluncur pelan dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"_Narutoo.._"

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Holaaaaa! Kembali lagi bertemu aku yang ngarettt bgt utk update fic ini. Uhh, udah hampir berapa bulan yah kira-kira aku gak update ini fic #AuthorMojok. **

**Aku gak tahu mesti ngomong apa, ada kesalahan sesuatu sehingga aku lama meng-update fic ini. Waktu itu file chpter ini dan utk next chpter sebenernya udah jadi. cuman karena kesalahan aku yg bodoh banget chpter 2 kehapus sama aku sendiri. Oke, silahkan bunuh aku aja. #Hiksu. Maafkan aku sebesar-besarnya yah. #Bungkuk. Dan hasilnya chpter ini aku rubah ceritanya dari chpter yg pernah aku buat itu. Yah, beginilah jadilah. Kuharap kalian suka.**

**Apakah chpter ini terlalu panjang atau terlalu pendek?**

**Aku juga memutuskan akhirnya genre Fantasy aku rubah, krena menurutku itu kurang pas dalam fic ini, semoga kalian memaklumi itu.**

**Pertama, aku mau berterimah kasih sama readers dan authors sekalian yang udah mau berkunjung membaca fic ini. Aku gak pernah sangka kalau sambutan kalian membuatku senang. :)**

**Kedua, maaf aku belum bisa membalas review kalian. Di chpter selanjutnya akan aku balas nantinya.**

**Ketiga, Oh yah, soal aku terinspirasi dari drama mana. Akan aku jawab sekarang. Yang benar adalahhh #JengJengJeng. Dri Drama ****A Warewolf Boy****. selamat bagi yg udah jawab benar. Gk usah aku kasih hadiah yah bagi yg udah mau jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. #SihAuthorLangsungNgumpet**

**Ada yg berminat ngasih aku ide NaruSaku tapi rate M. Kalo ada silahkan PM aku.**

**Tunggu chpter selanjutnya yah! Akan ada sesuatu yg menarik di chpter tiga nantinya. Fufufu #Smirk**

Special Thanks For:

**(saint 'EL' loco) .52090) Rinzu15 the 4th Espada) Don Mike) Miryoku Arifu) michaelis 666) furiikuhime) **_Guest)__ciripa) Sasu'ai'hina) jayden) _**minyak tanah) **_Nami-koi) _** ) **_Gea Cherry) _**Riela nacan) **_Hyull) _**uchihafenny) Uzumaki 21) **_Yuichi) _**Namikaze Sholkhan) Dragon warior) **_xxx) Nagasaki) ami) artha) Rey) black-men) _**El bany blueblack) **_Momo kuro) _**Luluk Minam Cullen) ) Neko Twins Kagamine) **_Uchiha jidat) _**Kumada Chiyu) Aishie Schiffer) **_ZeeRy) Sakura no hana) Asunna)_

_Bagi yang belum meninggalkan jejak, ayoo sekarang waktunya kalian memberikan semangat untuk author labil ini agar senang._

**Jangan hanya jadi silent readers saja. Reviewlah meski satu atau dua kata.**

**Terima kasih sebanyaknya pada readers dan author yang sudah me-fav, me-follow, me-review dan menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mind to review?

.

Salam hangat,

(Courriel)


End file.
